Finding Love in Friendship
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Quinn is with Puck and Rachel is with Finn. but how do they feeling about each other ?


_**a/n: I got a request for a sequel to "unexpected" (.net/s/6949733/1/unexpected) this is the first glee fanfic I wrote, and to be honest I wasn't too sure about writing a sequel, but after I watched season one again, I felt more than happy to write a sequel to this story. **_

_Not everything is meant to be, some people love each other, but cannot be with each other, because it's too painful, and forgiveness cannot be given for the things that have been said and done, even if they were lies, and nothing was meant by it. It's still too painful to forgive. So they're love remained hidden from each other, so that at least they could try and be happy away from each other, so they could have some kind of life. _

Quinn and Rachel graduated from high school happily; they ignored each other's obvious presence for the rest of their educational careers. Quinn managed to, somehow, to rekindle her dysfunctional romance with Noah Puckerman, while Rachel had gotten back with Finn, he loved her, and he wanted her, he's always wanted _her. _Both couples ended up being engaged, and their wedding dates were days apart.

Quinn and Puck had spent the first few months fighting tooth and nail to have custody of Beth, and they won. Quinn had her baby girl, and she had Puck. Yet things weren't perfect for her, she wanted Rachel in her life, even if they were only friends, she just wanted to see Rachel's face, to know that she was happy.

Quinn lay in bed, looking at the sleeping, and snoring Puck, with Beth tucked under his arm. It was the most beautiful sight Quinn had seen. Puck stirred in his sleep and fluttered his eyelids, slowly, but surely waking up. He smiled, when he saw Quinn looking at him, but he could see that something was bothering.

"What's wrong baby?" Puck asked, carefully repositioning Beth, so that she didn't wake up.

Quinn looked away, shaking her head, trying so hard to conceal the tears that she wanted to express. Puck reached across, pulling her face so she was looking at him. He gave her that look, which made her reveal it all to him.

"I want Finn and Rachel at the wedding." Quinn said, softly, nervously. Puck wasn't sure about all it at all. Rachel was both their ex's in a sense, Quinn and Puck had lied to Finn and said that Finn was Beth's dad, when he wasn't. Puck wasn't prepared for the tension, not in front of everyone, but he could see the pain in Quinn's eyes, Rachel meant so much to Quinn. Puck exhaled, kissing Quinn softly.

"I'll phone Finn, see what they're doing on that day. I'm not making any promises baby." Puck had to try and make them come to the wedding; he didn't want her to be sad on their wedding day.

Meanwhile, Rachel was singing as she helped Finn get ready for work, her voice made him feel so chirpy in a morning. Finn smiled as Rachel tied his tie for him. He catches her lips before she stepped back, pulling her into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming around her body. Rachel grabbed his hands, and pushes him away.

"Mr Hudson, you will be late for work if you carry on this fiasco." Rachel raised her eyebrows, he groaned.

"Fine, Fine, I'm going, I love you." Finn said, heading for the door.

Rachel blushed, Finn said it every day but he still managed to make her blush.

"I love you too, Finn." She said, as he looked back, and smiled. She pushed him out of the door, as fast as she could, as she saw Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Santana with Brittany walking up the hall.

"What are…" Rachel shoved him a little further and let the others into the apartment.

Out of them all, Mike looked the least impressed to be here, he had a glare on his face that said it all.

As soon as Rachel closed the door, it was a flurry of suits and Chiffon, silk, tulle, lace, white, and lavender purple.

"I can't believe the wedding is two weeks away." Rachel said, as Blaine helped her into her elegant lace wedding gown. Blaine tapped her shoulder, telling her to turn around. He arranged the gown and let her walk out of the bedroom. Everyone's mouth fell open, in surprise.

"You look amazing," Kurt reassured her, after he could see that she was getting uncomfortable. She managed a smile.

"You all need to go put your outfits on." Rachel told them, pointing the girls to the large master bedroom while Kurt, Blaine and Mike got the bathroom. As they disappeared, the phone rang. Rachel answered it, expecting it to be the Bakery that was making her wedding cake, or the florist.

"Hey, Rachel, is Finn home?" Puck asked,

Rachel froze on the spot, she hadn't talked to Finn in over a year, she knew that Finn still talked to him, but this was all too weird. She exhaled quickly and heavily.

"No, he's just left for work, why?" Rachel said, playing with the lace on her gown. She didn't want to know what Puck was going to say, Puck was notorious for flirting and being unfaithful, she was scared that he was pushing Finn in that direction.

"Ermm… Quinn really wants you two to come to the wedding, next week. I know its short notice, but I promised her, I'd at least try."

Rachel was completely speechless; she didn't know what to say. She was shaking.

"I'll talk with Finn, and we'll let you know tonight." Rachel said, and quickly hung up.

Everyone came out their rooms at the same time, and Rachel forced a smile, but they could tell when Rachel was acting, and they knew something was wrong. They didn't even have to ask, by the way she was acting, and standing, they knew it had something to do with Quinn.

"I'm guessing you all knew." Rachel whispered, "About the wedding."

Everybody flinched; they didn't mean to keep it a secret they just weren't sure she wanted to know. Rachel walked into the bedroom and slipped out of her gown, and found her phone from under the bed.

_We're going to Noah and Quinn's wedding next week. Everyone else is. We've been invited. Xoxoxox_

Finn didn't know how to reply to her text. Rachel never mentioned Quinn and now she wanted to go to her wedding. He wasn't sure about this.

_Are you sure babe? You two haven't talked since what happened. It might be a bit awkward. I understand you want to go, but maybe this is rushing things a bit too much. Xoxoxox _

Rachel didn't respond to that text, she packed away her wedding things before Finn returned home from work, and they all went to Breadstix's for Brunch.


End file.
